La Flor Del Amor
by FabriHero99
Summary: ¿Podrá una hermosa flor unir a estos 2 jóvenes inocentes y tímidos? Para ver si es posible entren y averiguenlo.
Hola amigos lectores de Fantiction como estan? Pues bien en esta ocasion les traigo mi primer fic de PHINEAS E ISABELLA, ya que es una de las parejas que me han gustado desde que empeze a ver la serie desde el principio hasta el final y queria contibuir a ello ya que en español es dificil encontrar fanfics de ellos y algunos no estan completos, pero bueno este ONE-SHOT es para todos lo que lo apoyan y espero que esta historia llegue a tener al menos 3 favoritos eso dependera de ustedes, asi que bien comenzemos...

 **LA FLOR DEL AMOR**

Era un nuevo dia en el area limitrofe todo estaba en calma y pues parecia que no pasaria nada malo ese dia suena el despertado en el cuarto de 2 jovenes de 13 y 14 años llamados Phineas y Ferb ellos ya cursaban la secundaria junto con sus amigos asi que se podria decir que eran inseparables.

Despues de oir el despertador el pelirojo lo apago y desperto a su hemanastro para alistarse para la de unos minutos ya tenian su uniforme puesto que consistia en un pantalon azul y camisa blanca con detalles del mismo color. (COMO EN CASI TODA ESCUELA XD).

Despues de vestirse y tambien de preparar sus utiles bajaron a la cocina para desayunar.

Hola hijos como estan hoy?- les dijo su mamá sirviendoles su desayuno.

Bien mamá gracias se ve delicioso el desayuno. - dijo phineas a su madre.

Ay muchas gracias y terminaron su tarea?- les volvio a preguntar.

Si asi es. - dijo ferb.

Bueno terminen rapido o si no se les va a hacer tarde. - dijo linda.

Claro.- dijeron ambos .

Luego de eso suena el timbre de la casa y linda va a ver quien era.

Oh hola isabella como estas. - dijo ella despues de abrir la puerta.

Hola señora flynn muy bien gracias y los chicos ya estan listos?.- pregunto ella.

Estan terminando de desayunar pero pasa para que los esperes. - dijo ella a isabella dando espacio para que entre.

Ok muchas gracias.- dijo ella cortezmente.

Hola chicos ya estan listos?.-

Hola isabella si ya casi solo terminamos de comer nos cepillamos los dientes y ya nos vamos.- dijo phineas a la chica.

OK esta bien.- respondio isabella.

Ya despues de desayunar los chicos fueron a laverse los dientes tomaron sus mochilas se despidieron de su mamá y se encaminaron a la parada del bus de la escuela ya llegando ahi vieron a baljeet y a buford ya en la parada.

Hola chicos como estan? - pregunto baljeet.

Muy bien gracias todo normal.- respondio isabella.

Oh que bien ahora otras 7 horas de aprendizaje. - se quejo buford.

Oye buford calmate ya veras que si te esfuerzas veras los resultados.- le dijo ferb sonando muy maduro.

Mmm tal ves tengas razon vere que pasa. - le respondio el.

Luego el bus de la escuela llego a la parada y el grupo abordo. Despues de unos 5 minutos los chicos llegaron a la escuela pero lo curioso de esto es que algunos estaban separados por ejemplo ferb por tener un año mas que todos ellos iba en segundo grado de secunadaria,buford y baljeet iban en primero pero en el grupo A y phineas e isabella iban en primero B.

Y la verdad para ella eso era como un sueño ya que convivia mas con el que en las vacaciones y tal ves eso podria hacer que fueran algo mas que amigos.

Despues de bajar del bus cada quien fue a su salon y pues las primeras horas transcurrieron de manera normal pero en la clase del 1-B en donde estan el pelirojo y la pelinegro pero no sabian que algo les sorprenderia a ambos.(O TAL VES NO XD)

Bueno alumnos les dejare una tarea que sera en parejas y espero que se diviertan haciendolo cuidaran de una flor todo el dia y espero que siga en buenas condiciones para el dia de mañana, bien asignare a las parejas. - les dijo su maestra a los alumnos y despues de unos momentos llego el momento de asignar a la ultima pareja.- y por ultimo Phineas y Isabella seran la ultima pareja que cuidara de esta hermosa rosa.

Para phineas eso fue lo mas normal del mundo pero para la chica fue algo que esperaba con asias, bueno antes habian hecho trabajos en equipo pero el y ella solos cuidando una flor era algo increible y recordo lo que le dijo la maestra hace unosb 2 dias.

 **FLASHBACK**

Isabella se habia quedado despues de la clase para ayudar a su maestra a acomodar algunas cosas pues porque estaba un poco aburrida.

Muchas gracias por ayudarme isabella.- le dijo su maestra.

No por nada maestra asi tal ves gane una insignia mas.- le dijo ella con un tono un poco preocupada.

Te pasa algo te noto un poco triste?- le pregunto

Mmm bueno la verdad es que si me pasa algo.- le dijo ella.

Dime que es asi tal ves te pueda ayudar. - le hablo con confianza su maestra

Bueno es que me gusta phineas desde niña y la verdad ya me canse de que no se cuenta de lo que siento por el. - dijo ella muy triste.

Oh isabella te entiendo perfectamente yo pase igual por eso con un chico pero veo que el se preocupa por ti y te ayuda con la tarea y tal ves sienta lo mismo por ti.- le dijo la maestra animandola.

Usted cree? - dijo isabella esperansada porque lo que le dijo era verdad siempre phineas le habia ayudado.

Si y mira te ayudare con eso en unos dias habra una tarea que sera por parejas y te asignare con el que te parece?- le dijo ella.

Si me parece bien gracias maestra. - dijo ella abazando a su maestra.

Por nada isabella bueno ve a casa si? y descansa. - de dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

Esta bien lo hare gracias por todo nos vemos mañana. - dijo ella despidiendose de su maestra.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Bueno esta bien maestra haremos un buen tarabajo. - dijo phineas muy entusiasmando.

PHIENAS(POV)

Vaya trabajar junto a isabella es algo muy inesperado para mi pero no se desde hace algo de tiempo he empezado a sentir algo por ella tal ves sea que me guste es muy linda y me ha apoyado desde que nos conocimos y bueno espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mi.

(FIN DE PHINEAS POV)

Muy bien chicos asi que eso seria todo por hoy pasen a busar su planta antes de irse.-le recordo la maestra a sus alumnos.

Asi que cada pareja iba al escritorio por su planta asignada y los isabella fue por la de ellos y se quedo sorprendida al parecer la maestra habia asignado esa rosa especialmente para ellos ya que tanto phineas como isabella eran muy timidos para confesarse pero tal ves con ese empujon podrian ya hacerlo.

Despues del dia de clases todos los chicos abordadon el bus que los dejaria en sus de unas horas cuando los chicos terminaron unas tareas pendientes se reunieron en el patio trasero de phineas a cuidar de la rosa que les habian dado.

Vaya si que es muy bonita esta flor no crees?- le pregunto isabella a phineas.

Si tienes razon es muy bonita.- le respondio el.

Sabes cuando inventabamos cosas hace unos años junto con los demas me la pasaba genial sabes pero ahora es diferente siento que es mas responsable esto no te parece?- pregunto isabella.

Si tienes razon en eso tal ves es porque ya estamos creciendo la razon por la cual sentimos eso. Vaya mucho a cambiado desde ese dia que el tiempo se acaba pero bueno pudimos resolverlo y ahora estamos aqui juntos...- dijo feliz en voz baja lo ultimo por miendo a que ella dijera algo pero de todo modos ella lo pudo oir claramente.

En serio estas feliz de que estemos aqui los 2 juntos?- pregunto ella un poco sonrojada.

Si la verdad si eres una persona muy importante para mi aunque no lo parezca.- le confeso el un poco apenado.

La verdad a isabella le sorprendio oir eso de parte de el al parecer ya no era tan despistado como que viendo la flor y recordando lo que le dijo su maestra ella se armo de valor e hizo lo que nunca penso que haria.

Mmm oye phienas te puedo decir algo?- pregunto ella un poco nerviosa.

Claro dime que pasa?- dijo el pelirojo.

Bueno veras... lo que... sucede... es ... que me gustas si? desde que te conoci me has gustado por tu forma de ser y espero me entiendas.- confeso isabella

A phineas le sorprendio y alegro mucho oir eso y ya tenia muy en claro que sus sentimentos hacia ella eran los mismos.

Phineas mejor olvidalo si y sera mejor que me vaya. - dijo ella muy apenada por eso porque pensaba que no seria correspondida por el asi que se levanto pero el la tomo del brazo izquierdo y la volteo hacia el y ella le dijo.

Phineas que estas haciendo?.

Esto.- dijo para darle un beso en sus bellos labios. (COMO OCURRIO EN EL EPISODIO ADOLESENTES).

Isabella de inmediato correspondio el beso. La hacia muy feliz que despues de unos pocos años por fin recibia un beso del chico que amaba de de unos minutos separaron sus labios y se miraban muy sonrojados y felices.

Isabella tu tambien me gustas mucho eres linda y valiente y siempre me has apoyado en todo por eso quiero preguntarte ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le confeso y pregunto phineas a la chica de cabellos negros.

Y ella de la emocion lo abraza muy fuerte y dice : !CLARO QUE QUIERO PHIENAS!- y le dio otro beso.

Bueno pues que me dices si dejamos la planta en tu casa y salimos comer un helado que te parece? - le dijo ella a su ahora novia.

Si amor claro que si. - le dijo ella con voz tierna.

Asi que despues de eso dejaron la flor en casa de isabella y fueron por decirlo asi a su primera de muchas mas citas.

Al dia siguente les dijeron a sus amigos sobre su relacion y todos los felicitaron, y obtuvieron buena calificacion en su trabajo y isabella le agradecio a su maestra por la oportunidad.

Y asi ellos seguirian juntos pase lo que dia despues de las clases iban al parque o a otro lugar para estar juntos y siempre iban a recordar que una flor los unio.

 **FIN**

Bueno y que les parecio muy bonito muy malo dejen sus comentarios por favor y perdon sino era lo que esperaban es que esta semana estuve muy ocupado y fue medio improvisado esto, pero bueno ustedes me diran que les parecio.

Tengo una recomendacion, lean la historia llamada PROBLEMAS INTERNOS me parecio muy buena ya que es un final alternativo de la pelicula de phineas y ferb espero la lean les va a gustar aunque este corta.

Ya saben compartan la historia con sus amigos y dejen sus comentrarios y espero que esten bien cuidense mucho y nos vemos la proxima ves.

¿Llegara a tener esta historia al menos 3 favoritos?


End file.
